This invention relates to decorative artificial structures which are adapted for use with electrical devices.
With the increased interest in artificial flowers, plants and trees, partly because of the safety and long-life aspects of such items, new methods of decorating such artificial foliage is receiving increased attention. One of the areas of greatest interest arises with respect to Christmas trees and methods of decorating them with various ornaments, including electric lighting. An exemplary prior art arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,732.
With most prior art artificial trees where lighting or other electrical devices are required along the length of the limb structure, conventional strings of separate lights are required. These are typically wound around or clipped to the limb structure. In view of the fact that the use of such additional circuits of lighting tends to defeat the ease in assembly and disassembly, which is an important aspect in the popularity of artificial trees, it would be desirable to have such an artificial tree which preserves simplified assembly procedures while at the same time providing the amount of decoration traditionally associated with Christmas trees and similar items of decoration.